THe trAp gAmE
So this is a game I played back when I was a almost teen. I will never forget this dramatic experience as I was only a innocent almost teen playing this game. The Beginning SO, I was a almost teen being unsupervised using my stupid PC looking for games to download as I found a game named Black Cat's Maze | FREE DOWNLOAD. As I was dumb enough to download it because it said it was free i booted it up. It went to a normal title screen that said eScApE mAzE just like that. Click Start I pressed start and it sent me to a VR-like experience game wtf this is a old game?? well anyways i played it so- Anyways it was a multi-player game so I chose a cat skin with a shotgun and pressed Begin with my mouse. In the chat it was the server going on and on like: (Server): 1010101010111 Killed Player 1 with a rifle (Server): 10101010111 Killed Player 2 with a Shotgun I thought to myself holy SHIT. This dude was a pro- I proceeded to kill multiple people with my huge ass shotgun. and 1010101010111 killed meh ;n; and my pc blew up i mean like it disconnected u kno And i rebooted it and the pro dude was gone so heck yeah but it was a troll now so i am mad >:( And the music is now barney??? IS this guy some stupid fuccin troll admin He types: holy fucking shit i jsut killed default player this nigga trash then typed ur mom lolololololol then my stupid fren call me grr " whot r u doing im trying to call u stupid ass u have a test tommorow u need to study u dumb fucc " I said " Fucccczzz uuuu and teztzzzzzzzz" and hung up haha fuckrrr Then a fucking random ass dude joins and starts blowing up the server spoamming E in all caps I was mad as shit. Welp after i got killed my screen went blood red and a knife appeared. it said in a demonic voice " Your next with us " and i blacked out When i woke up bloood was everywhere and my PC was gone with blood replaced there Guts were walls and acid was the floor I started decinigrating when i woke up Blood footsteps where on my floor leading from the door which was wide open to the bed i was sleeping in with a note next to my bed " ur next " and when i checked the camera's there was a guy that was watching me sleep in all black with my same cat skin and shotgun, he about shooted it at me but it was clogged with guts and blood so he wrote the note. I only slept 10 days the whole time but i can now sleep. Nothing has happened like this sense Category:Vidya games Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Blood Category:Trollpasta Category:Images Category:English Class Failure